Greyback's Mate
by dragonoffire3
Summary: One shot! Fenrir's found his mate and he will have her. Fem! Harry Greyback. Lemon!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rayne Potter sighed as she walked along, kicking the can as she went. The sun had set, and now her path was only lit by the light of the near full moon. Her thoughts travelled to Remus, and she sighed. He'd be changing in a couple of days, and would have no one there for him, now that Sirius was dead. She had hoped to have kept that little tid bit of information from her relatives, but today, they had received a letter from Dumbledore, telling them about it. So, she had quickly left the house so that they could do nothing to her.

Now, she was out wandering. She'd wandered so far, that she'd completely left the town she lived in, and was wandering on the edge of some trees. Perhaps she should head back. It was getting late after all. And she'd have to face the music at some point.

Fenrir Greyback quietly followed the black haired beauty, not giving away any indication that he was there. Her scent called to him, to his wolf. She was his mate. Suddenly the girl stopped and he wondered briefly if she somehow knew he was there. But he shook away the thought and continued to watch her. There was no way she could know. She looked up at the sky again, for the second time that night, her eyes on the stars this time. The dog star, he noticed.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius." She said softly. "Had I not fallen for his trap, Bellatrix wouldn't have killed you in the Department of Mysteries."

Fenrir stiffened slightly. His mate was Rayne Potter? No matter. He would simply have to see how things played out. But he had to have her. He had to have his mate! With that thought, he leaped from his hiding place and grabbed her, one arm round her waist, pinning her arms in place, the other moving up, his hand clamping over her mouth. "Shh." He said, feeling her stiffen. "I'm not going to hurt you, my mate. My little Rayne." He forced himself not to take her here, out in the open, and he grabbed his wand and stunned her. She went limp in his arms and he picked her up and carried her into the trees, before disapperating with his mate securely in his arms. He reappeared in front of a cave opening, which was in fact one of the entrance to a whole network of tunnels and caves, which his pack lived in. He walked in, and anytime he passed a pack member, they would nod and greet him with "Alpha" before moving on.

While some may think living in caves was barbaric, with magic, it was very comfortable. Temperature charms took care of heating and with magic, it was easy to get plumbing sorted. He pushed away the heavy skins that acted as a door to his room/cave and he stepped inside. He walked across the floor and placed the unconscious girl on the pile of furs that made up his bed. He searched her and pulled out her wand, before placing it in a draw in his cupboard. Couldn't have her hexing him and trying to escape, could he? Then, he quickly undressed her, and placed her clothes to one side, before removing his own clothes. She began to stir, but then seemed to go back to sleep.

Fenrir shook his head. "Oh no you don't." He said. He ran one hand up and down her inner thigh and she moaned, and started to wake. So, he moved his hand to her sex, and inserted a finger and began pumping it in and out of her. He felt her barrier and grinned. She was all his. He could barely hold his wolf back at that point.

Rayne felt the incredible amount of pleasure spreading through her, emanating from between her legs and couldn't help a second, louder, moan escaping her.

"Wake up, my little witch." A deep, rough voice said.

She opened her eyes, and Fenrir saw beautiful Emerald orbs, clouded with pleasure and confusion. He inserted another finger, and then another, not allowing to fully come round, so she went from tired to being driven crazy with pleasure. Fenrir leant over her, and ran his tongue over her neck as his fingers increased their pace. He smelt her come close to her climax, and removed his fingers. She groaned from the loss of contact. He pulled her up, and onto her hands and knees and moved behind her, positioning himself at her entrance.

Rayne's head cleared as she felt his large shaft at her entrance and realised what was about to happen.

"No. Please." She whimpered, and tried to crawl away.

Fenrir growled, his hands grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back to him. His wolf had taken over, and wanted its mate. Nothing would stop it. Or him. Rayne whimpered but stayed still, knowing she couldn't get away. He was too strong. Fenrir swiftly thrust into her, breaking through her barrier, and seating himself inside her fully. Rayne screamed and cried in pain as she felt him tear through her barrier. His arms fell on either side of her, creating a barrier between her and the rest of the world, and he began to pound into her wildly. As he did so, Rayne noticed that the pain was receding. Feeling him moving inside her like he was felt… good. Better than good! It was starting to feel amazing! She moaned and began to move, thrusting her hips up, when he thrust down. Rayne started panting and wrapped her arms up, around his neck. She felt him nip her ear lobe lightly, before licking her neck again. She'd never felt anything as good as what this man was making her feel. For once, she was able to forget everything else. Forget the pain of reality, of death and war. All she knew right now was pleasure, and that somewhere deep down, this man would come to mean everything to her.

Suddenly, her world exploded, and she let out a wordless scream of pleasure. Fenrir continued to pound wildly into her, until her clenching walls drove him to his own climax and he spilled inside her, roaring in triumph, before he bit down on her neck, marking her as his, and also injecting his venom into her. This close to the full moon, it ran through his veins constantly, meaning he could turn anyone, even though he wasn't in wolf form. And that was what he was doing to his mate. Marking and turning her. She was his now. Part of the pack. She _would_ be a wolf.

Rayne collapsed onto the furs, and he pushed himself up, so he was just on his knees, looking down at her, as she turned over, gasping and panting. His eyes slowly turned back from gold to blue.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Fenrir Greyback." He said. "And you, Rayne, are my mate. And because I just claimed you, you are now Rayne Greyback." He said.

Darkness started to cloud her vision and he lay down beside her, pulling some furs over her. "Sleep now, my mate. Everything will be fine." He promised. He would protect her. For her, the war may as well already be over. He would not let it hurt her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, just a short one shot, if anyone wants to take it up as a full on story, fine, just tell me, but this is all I'll be writing. Please review!**


End file.
